A good plan?
by Lisette Serpent
Summary: Yao está harto de estar tan adolorido en las reuniones. Debe parar a Iván y Kiku le da una idea. Logrará detenerle? RusiaxChina & ChinaxRusia


Bueno, primero quería agregar que es mi primer Fanfic, así que tengan piedad. Disculpen si quedó algo aburrido y tonto, pero tenía mucha ilusión de subir por fin uno.

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, sino a Hidekaz-sama. Si fuera mío, las insinuaciones Yaoi no serían insinuaciones, sino hechos y _muy explícitos_ ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>A Good Plan?<em>**

Estaba harto. Era su culpa. Por su maldita culpa no podía moverse ni para ir al baño sin hacer notar el dolor que le provocaba. Y aquella no era la primera vez, incluso parecía que lo hacía a propósito.

Casi siempre, un día antes de alguna conferencia mundial, Iván iba a buscarlo a su casa para cenar. Claro que el problema no era la comida, sino lo que venía después.

El ruso solía ser muy suave con Yao, pero a veces su lado sádico (y el masoquista del chino también) salía a relucir entre las muestras de cariño nocturnas. Yao se dejaba llevar por el momento, pero al final, el sexo bruto que tanto les gustaba cobraba cuentas en él, dejando siempre la misma escena: Un Yao demasiado quieto en su sitio durante la reunión y un Iván más alegre de lo normal. Pero ya no más, haría algo para vengarse, aún no sabía qué, pero lo haría.

—Se encuentra bien, Yao-san?—preguntó Kiku parado a su lado.

—Por supuesto, Kiku, por qué no lo estaría-aru?—respondió intentando sonreír.

—Pues desde hace rato que está muy callado y pensativo...además que la reunión ya terminó y aún no se levanta—Yao observó y, efectivamente, sólo quedaban ellos dos e Iván, quien se despedía de Yekaterina para dirigirse a él.

—Ah, pues estuve algo distraído, pero nada, no hay de qué preocuparse-aru—El japonés le observó un momento como meditando algo. Yao se levantó e intentó no mirar a Iván mientras pensaba en cómo escapar, pero la voz de Kiku le interrumpió.

—Se le cayó esto, Yao-san—dijo mientras sonreía amablemente y le entregaba un papel doblado.

—Qué? Ah! Gracias Kiku-aru—dijo sin tomarle mucha atención. Tomó el papel y caminó lo más rápido que le permitió su cuerpo mientras Rusia aún le seguía sonriendo.

* * *

><p>Cerró la puerta y tiró sus llaves de panda al sillón. Respiraba un poco agitado, pero sonriendo. Agradecía que aquel camión lleno de girasoles haya pasado cerca, así pudo perder a Iván. Se tiró a la cama y cerró los ojos mientras meditaba: Aún no se le ocurría cómo vengarse de él y empezaba a desesperarse. Varias ideas se le venían a la mente, pero siempre había un pero que se inmiscuía en sus planes, como que la magia no le afectaba, que todo el mundo le temía y cosas así. Entonces, recordó el papelito que le entregó Kiku. Metió la mano al bolsillo y leyó con curiosidad lo que ponía:<p>

"Dele una cucharada de su propia medicina. Sabe a lo que me refiero, verdad, Yao-san?"

Era tan obvio? O es que acaso el japonés era demasiado observador? Esperaba que fuera lo segundo, pues no soportaría saber que los demás se hayan dado cuenta de su "situación". Decidió dejar de pensar en ello y centrarse en el consejo del japonés. Ya sabía que debía hacer. Sonrió e intentó levantarse para preparar todo (quería que fuera cuanto antes), pero esto último sólo le causó una fuerte punzada de dolor.

* * *

><p>Unos días después (debía recuperarse), Yao invitó a Iván a cenar. Al ruso le pareció algo raro, su pareja siempre decía que le molestaba hacerlo antes de la reuniones, la idea de que tal vez por fin aceptó que ser uno con Rusia valía aquellos dolores (que según él no debían ser myu fuertes) le hiso sonreír.<p>

Todo sucedió con normalidad, cenaron tranquilamente y, media hora después, ya se econtraban el sillón, con el rchino siendo casi devorado por su pareja.

—Ah!, e-espera Iván…-aru—decía como podía, pues el ruso no se detenía—va-vamos a la habitación-aru.

Iván hubiera querido continuar ahí, pero, después de tanto insistir, se dejó llevar por el chino escaleras arriba. No se molestaron en prender las luces y cayeron en la cama.

Era el momento.

Como pudo, Yao movió a Iván para lograr su cometido. En menos de un minuto, el ruso se detuvo al sentir algo frío alrededor de sus muñecas.

—Ehm, Yao, qué sucede? Qué es esto?—decía tranquilamente mientras trataba de soltarse.

El chino se paró de la cama y prendió las luces.

—Esto te enseñará a no hacerme lo mismo siempre antes de una reunión-aru—dijo con una cara macabra (de seguro aprendida del mismo Iván). Se subió a la cama nuevamente, esta vez para colocar las otras esposas en los tobillos de Rusia. Al final, lo tenía completamente encadenado a la cama.

Iván no pudo más que poner una cara de sorpresa, pues en seguida el chino se lanzó sobre él a besarle de forma salvaje. Sintió cómo le sacó la ropa, cómo preparaba su virginal entrada de manera poco suave (nunca había sido el pasivo)y cómo entraba en ella sin esperar mucho.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente en la reunión, el panorama habitual cambió por completo: Un Iván sonriendo de una forma demasiado extraña (hasta para él) con un aura más oscura de lo normal (nadie se atrevió a acercarse demasiado); y un Yao moviéndose libremente y sonriendo satisfecho. Su felicidad era tanta, que Kiku no pudo evitar decírselo al finalizar la reunión.<p>

—Me alegro mucho que mi consejo le haya servido, Yao-san

—Pues sí-aru—respondió sin más, sabía que era imposible ocultarle algo—ahora sé que no volverá a hacerme lo mismo-aru.

—Entonces es a ti a quien debo agradecer por la idea, da?—dijo una voz alegre sobresaltanto a los asiáticos. Iván tomó la muñeca de Yao y se lo llevó antes de agregar—a puesto a que un lindo traje quedaría muy bien con las cadenas que usarás esta noche, verdad, Yao?

Aquella noche, Yao entendió (a las malas) que debía buscar otra forma de detener a Iván, una en la que no le diera más ideas extrañas (y placenteras, aunque no lo aceptara...de día).

* * *

><p>Ehhh, ojalá les haya gustado, la verdad es que la idea me surgió gracias a un fanfic que leí hace poco. Se llama "Consejero matrimonial" y mencionan el hecho de que China encadenó a Rusia. Cambié las situaciones y quedó esto :3<p>

_**Dejen un Review y tendrán a un Yao encadenado a sus camas usando la ropa que Iván le pondrá hoy *¬*.****  
><strong>_


End file.
